


5 Times Aleks Got James A Gift

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite popular belief, Aleks could be nice. Aleks was always sort of a dick, there was no denying it, but he had his moments.





	5 Times Aleks Got James A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> aleks is a gay mess around james. james loves it

1 .

Despite popular belief, Aleks could be nice. Aleks was always sort of a dick, there was no denying it, but he had his moments. Like today. Apparently, James had thrown a bitch fit about something, and Aleks knew the only way to cheer him up ( and get him to stop snapping at everyone ), was through food. He left early for lunch, ordering from a Mexican place that Brett had spoken highly of. He even bought James one of the brightly colored sodas. Food in hand, Aleks returned to find that yes, James was still pissy and everyone had left for lunch, leaving only them.

"Hey," Aleks said as he approached, "Thought you might be hungry." He added, setting the bag of food atop the desk.

James peered at him suspiciously for a moment before he peeked into the bag and pulled out a wrapped up burrito. "Soda mine too?" He asked hopefully, eyeing the bottle of blue liquid.

Aleks laughed, handing it over, "All yours. Had to calm the beast somehow." He teased.

"Whatever." James grumbled, but he was smiling widely. "Come on, take a seat. We can share this big ass burrito."

"You? Sharing food?" Aleks asked in mock surprise, and definitely deserved the kick James delivered to his shin.

2 .

They were at a con. Aleks was already tired and they'd been there a total of three hours. Shitty con didn't even have alcohol or decent food vendors. James was supposed to be there with them but had to cancel for some emergency, leaving Aleks and Brett to suffer through the crowds of nerds.

Eventually they made their way to the booths that were actually selling stuff, and Aleks took his time to look through everything. He bought a new hat for himself, along with a keychain of a football fish that was meant to be a character in some indie game, but Aleks just thought it looked cool.

Then he came across a hoodie. It was good quality, not too thin and not too thick. What really stuck out was the design. It looked like a corgi, ears attached to the hood and everything. Aleks didn't even think before he bought it ( goodbye 40 dollars ), grinning as he stuffed it into the bag he was carrying around. James would love it.

Of course, he didn't get to see James until two days later, when they arrived back in LA. Even then Aleks had to shower, smother his pets in some affection, and check emails before he headed into the warehouse. He was disappointed to find out that James hadn't even shown up. Aleks decided to leave the plastic bag that held the hoodie atop James desk, sticking a sticky note on it with a messy smiley face drawn on it. He wandered off to go bug the editors afterward.

Aleks couldn't stop smiling when later on in the day James had put the hoodie on. It fit him perfectly, and he looked so...cute in it as well.

3 .

Aleks sat in the sand. He was watching the sunset, a chilly ocean breeze making him shiver, but he wasn't bothered enough to get up and head home yet. Today had been stressful. Aleks sighed, getting up only to pause when something caught his eye.

Bending down to dig in the sand, Aleks pulled up a seashell. Suddenly he was reminded when James had admitted he hadn't been to the beach. He'd been boating, but it wasn't the same. Brows furrowed, Aleks stuck the seashell into his pocket and began to search for more.

By the time the sun had finally set, Aleks had two pockets full of seashells, all varying in sizes. He even found a couple of jellyfish, and while tempting to scoop up into a jar or something, Aleks let it be. He took off home, making a beeline to the kitchen where he dug out a medium sized vase.

Mishka circled his feet, trying to watch as Aleks carefully put the shells in, rearranging them until they looked presentable. Satisfied, Aleks stepped back and held the vase up, looking to Mishka.

"What do you think?" Aleks asked.

Mishka barked her approval.

The next day Aleks made sure to carefully drive his work of art to the warehouse. He held it under his arm as he walked in, greeting Brett and Trevor as he passed. Aleks stopped at James' desk, thrusting the vase out.

James blinked, staring at the vase then looking to Aleks, "Uh...what's this?" He asked.

"Seashells." Aleks answered, still holding it out. "You said you've never been to the beach. Here's a part of what you've been missing."

James stared for a moment longer before he accepted the vase, smile soft and small. "Thanks, Aleks. You did this yourself?" He asked curiously.

Aleks gave a nod, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I like to go there sometimes after work, and I thought of you."

James' smile grew, "How sweet." He teased.

"Shut up."

4 .

Holidays. Aleks didn't celebrate them and hated them. Though, he did like giving gifts to his friends. Aleks had already gotten everyone at the office, besides James, a lovely genuine gift. He was stumped on what to get James. It couldn't be any of the half-assed gifts he usually got James.

The thing was, James had enough money to get whatever the hell he pleased. What could Aleks get him that James would like and be surprised about? Maybe he could just...stuff his dick in a box and call it good. Expect Aleks was sure that'd give James a heart attack.

Aleks' frustrations and worries were answered through a flyer. It was mixed in with his mail and he nearly threw it away out of habit, until he did a double take. The flyer advertised a musical with an accompanying band and everything. The flyer promised romance, excitement, and holiday spirit. It made Aleks sneer, but it was also perfect! James was weird, he liked horse races so surely he'd like this.

The next day Aleks stopped by the theater the musical would be held at and bought two tickets, which were expensive enough to blow a dent in his wallet. James better like the show, or Aleks was going to kick his ass.

The show was actually a couple days before Christmas, so Aleks slipped them into a red envelope and headed to work. He didn't rush to James' desk, taking his time to greet everyone and listen to their upcoming holiday plans, all excited to get time off from work. Aleks eventually made his way to the kitchen area, where James was drinking a can of soda and reading the label of the granola bar he was busy eating.

"I got your present." Aleks said as he neared, resting his butt back against the counter.

James tore his gaze away from the wrapper to look at Aleks, eyebrow raised. "I get it now?" He asked.

Aleks nodded, pulling the envelope out and handing it over. He tried not to wince when James got crumbs on the envelope, his friend taking the hint and wiping his hands off with a laugh. James opened it up and pulled out the two tickets, reading over them with interest.

"You want to take me to a musical?" James mused.

"It doesn't have to be me. If you wanted to take someone else to it, go ahead." Aleks said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

James smiled widely, handing one of the tickets to Aleks. "I want to go with you," He said, "It'll be like a date."

Aleks' mouth was suddenly dry as he accepted the ticket, hoping his blush wasn't visible. Who was he kidding, of course it was. "It's a date." Aleks managed to get out.

James looked very pleased, giving Aleks' arm a squeeze as he walked past, holding his ticket close. What had Aleks agreed to? He groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Over a week later and Aleks was nervously fixing the tie around his neck, feeling like it was choking him. It was cold out, but the suit jacket he wore helped keep some of the chill out. He was waiting in line for James, having shown up early so he could work out some of the jitters he had. Aleks still wasn't sure if James had been serious about this being a date. He hoped so.

"Hey!" James' familiar voice called.

Aleks looked up, eyes widening as his breath hitched. Oh, James looked...really good. He was wearing a casual suit, one that actually fit him and hugged him in all the right places. What really got Aleks was James' hair. It was down from its usual bun, and instead framed his face and bounced with each step James took.

"Hey." Aleks croaked out uselessly.

James grinned, stepping into line beside him and linking his arm with Aleks. Aleks didn't even fight it, his brain still trying to catch up. James didn't seem to mind, looking Aleks over up and down before he let out a satisfied noise.

"Well, are you going to tell me I look good?" James asked.

"You look good." Aleks said obediently.

James preened, squeezing Aleks' arm lightly, "You look good too."

Then the line was moving and they didn't say anything else, both handing over their tickets before they were let in with a small map. Aleks found their seats with the help of the map, leading the way for James. They settled next to each other, and James refused to let go of his arm, but Aleks definitely didn't complain. They chatted about random things until the show started five minutes later. It was good and delivered on the promise their flyer made. Aleks was relieved to find James, in particular, enjoyed it, laughing along with every joke or listening intently to the singing. Aleks was almost disappointed when the show came to an end, wishing it could last longer so Aleks could watch James react so animatedly.

They waited until a majority of the people had filed out, then left. James hummed as he held onto Aleks' arm a bit longer, coming to a stop outside his mom van.

"I had fun, Aleksandr." James announced, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah? Me too." Aleks smiled. He could do it, he could lean in and kiss James right there and then. Instead, he gave James' arm a light squeeze then pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

James looked disappointed, giving a small nod, "Alright. Bye, Aleks." He sighed, climbing into his van.

Aleks stepped back and waved, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He should've kissed James.

5 .

Aleks was ready for the new year. Hopefully, it'd be better than the mess 2017 had been. Currently, Aleks was busy nursing a cup of spiked punch. The Let's Play family in LA had decided to get together for a new years celebration, so of course, Aleks showed up. There were free booze and food, what else could he want? He brain not so helpfully brought up James, but Aleks shoved the thought down. James and he hadn't really spoken, and Aleks was nervous about what they'd do when regular work resumed.

Grumbling, Aleks left the drink table and wandered over to the food, picking at the cheese and crackers moodily. He was supposed to be celebrating with his friends dammit.

"I should've known you'd be over here sulking."

Aleks spun around, surprised to find James there. James never went to these kinds of things. "You're here." He blurted.

James gave a nod, shuffling closer with a cup in hand, "I didn't want to celebrate alone." He admitted with a laugh.

Aleks frowned at that. "I'm glad you're here then." He said, slinging an arm around James without thinking about it. James should never be lonely.

"Come on, can I pull you away from the food table?" James teased lightly.

"I suppose." Aleks said, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

James laughed, leading him away. They ended up on an empty couch, James pressed into his side and Aleks' arm still around him. Aleks was happy there was no lingering awkwardness between. They talked for what felt like hours, only pulled back into reality when people began to count down.

"Oh, it's going to be midnight already?" Aleks mused.

10...

"Excited for the new year?" James asked.

9...

"Definitely."

8...

"Any new years resolutions?"

7...

"I'd like to go on more dates with this guy I like."

6...

"More dates. Good resolution."

5...

"You're not going to ask what guy I like?"

4...

"Alright. Who's the guy?"

3...

"You."

2...

"Me? Really?"

1...

"Really." James answered as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Aleks'. Aleks smiled in response, his hand going to cup James' cheek.

Oh yeah, the new year would definitely be better.

**Author's Note:**

> the kiss counts as a gift okay. kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
